The dark forest
by demonfox21
Summary: Usui is hated in the world of the humans, he goes on a feild trip to a forest. the forest is home to monster and demons but humans say its all made up Usui then becomes friends with a black wolf who is lone in the world and turns into a girl as she pleases they both form a bond when they first see each other and maybe share love to i do not own anything from Maid-sama
1. the dark forest Chapter 1

i do not own Maid-sama olny the plot

plaese review :3

* * *

Usui and his class are going on a field trip, their going camping by the dark forest.

The trip will last a month; all the guys don't like Usui because all the girls like him more

Usui only accepted a girl who seemed nice but after 2 weeks she felt him.

On the bus there he sat alone, rumors started about him saying his family hated him so much that they killed themselves

The bus got there at 9:45 pm, he looked at the forest he got the since like things were watching them all. That night they all slept under the stars

"Hey Usui why don't you join the other kids by the fire?" the teacher asks

"I'm fine here" Usui sighs

"Ok then" the teacher leaves to do some attendance

Usui's POV

I start hearing growls coming from the forest, I look closely and I see two amber eyes looking at me. I move closer and it runs

"Are there wolves here?" I ask myself then set up my tent and lay down and went to sleep

Later I wake up to something sitting on me I look up and there's a girl with black hair and amber eyes. She leaned down and smelled my face, I blew on her face and she jumps off growling like an animal

"Who are you and why were you just smelling me?!" I yell at her

She looks over to the other kids, I see dog ear on her head go up and she turns into a black wolf and bites at my foot pulling it "! You're the one that was looking at me earlier" I whisper she still tugged on my foot "fine ill follow you" I get up and follow her into the forest she gets bigger and leans down for me, I get on her back

End of Usui's POV

She ran up a mountain to the top, it over looked the forest and the camp

Usui hops off her back and she goes to the edge and sits down and turns into her part human form.

"Do you know how to howl?" she looks at him

"I can try" he looked at her weird and walked over and tried it she gets up and joins in the howl, the moon was full and grow brighter as she howled

Usui heard the loneliness in her howl; he saw she was trying not to cry as she howled

They stopped howling after a little, she looks at him "I should take you back now" she looks down and changes "can I stay here with you?" he smiles she looks at him wide eyed "really?!" she turned back "you would stay the night with me even if I'm a monster?!" her tale wags and her ears are up

"What's your name, I'm Usui Takumi" he chuckles

"I'm Misaki Ayuzawa" she licks his face

"So where's your family?" right after he said that she froze and started shaking

"Their all…dead they hid me from the hunters when I was little" she looks down

"Same here, my family was killed by other humans" he looks down then out of the blue she hugs him "why not be my new family" she hugs him tighter

"I'll think about it, I'm here for a month so there's plenty of time" he pats her head

"Ok and you should go back to the camp. Because of the other monsters out here they might kill you in your sleep"

She took him back to the camp and to his tent  
when he woke up the next day he felt something warm by his feet he sits up to see Misaki in her wolf form curled up in a ball  
the morning trumpit started scareing Misaki and she ran off into the forest he gets up and sighs.  
he goes to the mess hall to get food, every one went swimming at the river and Usui had to go to. he tried to sneek away but they took him back saying he had to stay in the group he was listed with

*_i want to see Misaki* _he sighs, some of the guys grab him and take him where the teachers cant see them  
two of them hold him down and the other three start punching and kicking him. they hear growling behind them, they turn around slowly to a huge wolf that towers over them Misaki roars at them they run to the teachers poeple come to see what happend

by the time they all got there Misaki and Usui were gone

At Misaki's cave

"why were you being beat up?!" she growls "i want to beat them up until there eyes bleed" she roars as see cleans his face of the blood

"its ok Misaki its happends to me alot" he pats her head, she looks down "still, they shouldn't beat you up anymore, and if they do ill eat them after all this is my forest" she smiles and jumps up "you seem happy now" he laughs

theres a gun shot and her eyes go wide usui gets up looking at her, she starts fall "MISAKI!" he yells as he catches her and seeing the blood showing on her shirt he picks her up and runs to the camp to get help, when they got there the police had a man caffed, they saw Usui and Misaki the medics ran ran over and had Usui put her down, she coughs up blood and the bulet

everyone looked at it weird she tenses up and they see her wound healing fast "what is she!" the police say and back up  
the camp leader gasps and bows "she is the healer of the forest some say she is the last of her kind because of that man in the police car he killed her family" the camp leader says

Misaki's eye widen everyone can hear her bones cracking the man who murdered her family gets out and runs, theres a beam of light and a dragon flys out of it  
it looked like wolf was mixed into it, it has no wings and flys like its a snake in water  
it roars and flys at the man running grabs him and flys up and lands by everyone and made the guy float in the the air, it starts speaking some strange language and suckes his soul out and 4 souls come out

the dragon roars and the souls turn into wolves and form real bodies, the dragon goes back into the light and the light vanishes, them Misaki falls on Usui

Misaki's POV

i wake up to have Usui's face on my cheat "what are you doing Usui?" he looks at me and smiles  
"thank god your ok, i thought you were dead you wernt breathing" he hugs me i smile and see the 4 wolves my eyes widen  
there looking around glad to be free "Mom, Dad, Yuki, Jack!" they look at me and turn to there Human forms "MISAKI" they scream and run over and hug her

"look how big you got!" my mom kisses my cheek then smells me "you have a males smell on you!?" she look at me  
"oh thats just Usui ill bring him over" i say and go and jump on Usui who was being filmed for the news "Misaki what are you doing?" he asks "come meet my family, or my mom is going to track you down or something" i pull him away my mom and dad smell him "is he your mate?" my dad growls i blush "no! dont hurt him he's my friend" i hug Usui so my dad dosnt do any thing

"im Usui, and Misaki told me to be part of her family, and i plan on staying with her" he says and ruffles my hair  
"fine, you can be with her but... i FORBID you to be her mate" my dad tells Usui  
"honye dont be mean to Misaki's mate i think its wounderful" my mom squeeks "mom i told you he not my mate, hes a friend" poke her nose

"sis has a boyfriend sis has a boyfriend" Yuki and Jack chant i punch their heads "ow sis that mean" they both say  
the police left and the class, teachers, and other camper were left stairing at the the forest demons and Usui


	2. the dark forest chapter 2

Chapter 2

back at Misaki's cave

"so sis, its been 10 years now since we were killed and your still in this cave" Yuki and Jack say "and with a boy" they giggle  
Misaki sigh "and? whats wrong with it, so what if hes human" she says *_i wont say it out loud but i do love him __and i wouldnt mide if he was my mate* _  
she sighs "that would nerver happen though"

"what wouldnt happen" Usui said smiling "NOTHING" she jumps up "im going for a walk now bye" she runs off

Usui's POV

*_thats strange she got flusttred and ran when i walked in maybe she likes me, no it's not possible* _i thought to myself *_i should go find her* _i walk to go find her around 20 minutes i hear her talking with her mom "Misaki if you like him just tell him"

"but what if he dosent feel the same way" Misaki's ear go back

"he will i saw how he looks at you he loves you" her mom tells her smiling "you can come out now Usui tell her how you feel" she look at me

i walk out i see Misaki blush when she turned to look away, her ear were down

"ill leave you to alone" her mom left

we stayed quiet for a lone time "um Misaki can i tell you something?"

"ya sure" she replyed

"will you go out with me?" i ask blushing

she turns around "out where if you mean outside then your a retard because we are outside"

"no like a girllfriend" i say

"ya i know, i'm a girl thats a friend stupid" she started looked annoyed

i sigh "will you be my mate" i look at her, but she was gone and her father was standing there *_what the hell! im going to die now* _

"so Usui... i didnt know you were gay" he laughs "well Misaki is going to be supprised when she hears this" he walks off laughing

*_well then where did you go misaki because i have something for you* _i run off

i finally find her by the river i grab her and kiss lips really fast "will you be my mate" i finally say but out of breath from running

Misaki falls overs shocked at what i did, i sigh

"yes" i hear her say i look at her

"yes ill be your mate" she smiles "but i'm going to have to turn you into a wolf demon is that ok?" she looks at me

"i'm fine with it" i say

she bits her hand and sucks some blood out then bits into my neck and started mixing are blood  
the pain for it knocked me out, and when i woke up misaki was hovering over me i sit up and i feel sharp teeth in my mouth and i look at my hand  
and i see claws and my tail my ear twich at all the sound i hear, i can even hear the campers

Normal POV

Misaki licks my cheek "glad your ok" she smiles  
her family comes running "we heard you howl wha...t" they fell silent and stared at Usui

"um i turned him into a demon because he wanted to be my mate?" Misaki says and hides behind Usui  
"sweety we arent mad, well your father but thats just him" her mom smiles  
"i thought usui was gay" her dad laughs

they all look at him like its a retard then laugh

6 years have past and Usui and Misaki had a family of there own and have a peacefull life in the forest.

* * *

sorry if the ending is bad but i like it so i dont care


End file.
